In recent years, there has been a fast growing demand for LCD panels, and it is strongly demanded to improve the quality and yield of LCD panels. Under the circumstances, it is effective to perform cleaning (washing or cleaning) of a mounting surface immediately before a mounting process for the improvement in the quality and yields of LCD panels in the mounting process. Therefore, there is an increasing concern for an LCD panel terminal cleaning apparatus.
The structure of a conventional LCD panel terminal cleaning apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3445709) is herein described below. In the conventional cleaning apparatus, a pair of clamp jaws constructed into a shape such that the portions hold the terminal portion of an LCD panel therebetween from both sides and a belt-shaped cleaning cloth that is fed and placed along the inside of the clamp jaws are provided. By gripping the front and back surfaces of the terminal portion of the LCD panel by the clamp jaws via the cleaning cloth and moving the clamp jaws along the belt-shaped terminal portion while keeping the grip state to wipe off particles, oil content and the like that adhere to the front and back surfaces of the terminal portion can be wiped off with the cleaning cloth, allowing the terminal portion to be cleaned.